Inspiration
by infadinityfollower
Summary: All around him glory in the making stood. From allies to enemies, greatest seem to await them. In comparison he seemed lackluster. What could an aspiring hero do but believe in the individuals who believe in him.


**I own nothing!**

* * *

 _ **Glynda's Classroom**_

* * *

There was a surprising amount of awareness under all that nervousness she noted. Blue eyes flickered around her classroom, more than likely picking out possible escape routes, not that he would get far of course. She did her best to find the 'spark', the potential, under all this civilian and she would like to say that she succeeded. Moldable body-type, acceptable intellect, questionably large aura reserves all wrapped up underneath the famous last name, Arc.

The family name had slowly retreated into the shadows over the course of years but to those in the right circle the name still carried its weight in gold.

Sharp green eyes narrowed into the boy, she wondered if this was the correct course of action. In time the boy could be great, in time the title of leadership would either bow him or righten him, and with his teammates around him he would surely not fall.

But she didn't think they had the time. The shadows were growing and she feared for her those around her. She couldn't let another youth fall not if she had the ability to try and prevent it. Even if it was only one individual she knew it would lessen the weight on her soul.

"Do you know why I asked you to stay back today, Arc?"

Of course the boy did. She had waited, given the boy time to either come forward or fail and be brought forward. 4 weeks, 4 matches, 4 losses. She could stand to wait no longer not that she needed to of course.

The boy's eyes shot back toward the entrance of her class, either to judge the distance to his teammates and escape or to wonder if those outside could hear in. She would say the latter. The boy was many things but a coward he was not. Another reason which affected her choice.

Finally the boy turned back to her, conclusion welling up within his eyes. He knew, she knew, there could only be one resolution to this outcome.

"My matches, ma'am."

She nodded, indeed his matches.

"I have been following your efforts over these past 4 weeks and to say your efforts have been lacking would be an understatement, "

She paced around him, finding little comfort in the repetitive action, but any comfort would do for now. However it was more than just his matches.

"There's more then just that however,"

Of course there was, there always would be. She watched the boy stiffen, his eyes grew dull, and the light around seem to leave him. She had him.

"Despite what your transpicts claim you have yet to show but a hint of that so-called skill, anything you would like to confess, Arc?"

This was the defining moment. The boy could lie, spin a tale of nerves and other such falsehoods, he could even blame someone else. She would accept any and all lies the boy could tell, but if he did lie then she would send on his way and let whatever game Ozpin was playing with Team RWBY and Team JNPR plan out undisturbed. His future in his own unqualified hands and those around him.

Or he could tell the truth and risk her judgement.

The boy's hands seem to unconsciously knot, his once stonely face balling up with nerves. 2 tells she would have to work on if he passed. She hope he would for both their sakes.

The boy's mouth opened and close a number of times, stopping himself before beginning again, and when he finally found the nerve after a number of seconds she waited in front of him. Her pacing done for now.

"M-my transcripts, ma'am,"

Weight left her shoulders at his answer. Yes!

"What about your transcripts, Arc?"

Say the truth, please.

"Their fake, ma'am,"

Silences lorded over her classroom for a number seconds before she decided it was enough.

"Explain."

And so he did. It wasn't a nefarious tale by any means. The boy wasn't running from his home, if anything they were proud of him for getting accepted into Beacon, if not a little shocked. The boy wanted to be a hero but he was not raised to be. With 3 sisters before him the chance was taken from him, his parents not willing to give another one of their own to the cause. They a had already given enough. So the boy saved his earnings and forged his transcripts.

With his past explained he waited before her for his execution. Knowing the outcome already.

"I could throw you out boy, put you on the next bullhead traveling out and message your parents of your expulsion,"

He nodded, of course she would. He was wrong in his actions to attend Beacon without proper training he knew that now. He feared for his lack of skill everyday, wondering which day he would be found as a fraud. Welp today was that day.

"But I won't,"

Gosh, what would he tell his teammates or for that matter what would he tell his fam- wait what? Blue eyes wided, mouth almost agape, staring at a slightly smiling Glynda.

"You claim you want to be a hero… and I feel like you have that potential to become one with the right guidance. I, Glynda Goodwitch, could become that guidance for you,"

So he wasn't getting kick out? But rather had the option of receiving of being trained by a top-tier Huntress? His answer was predictable.

Head bobbing up and down repeatedly, a rush of confirmation poured out from his mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Very much yes! Thank you so much !"

Holding back her amusement, she quieted the boy. He would do well to save his energy for the times ahead.

"Calm down, boy. Go, tell your teammates you will start spending your afternoons with me."

He nodded and rushed to do so, She smiled at his haste. Only for a frown to quickly take its place. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, training the boy could no would lead to consequences within her group. She had to however, Jaune would become more than just a Hero under her guidance. He could become legendary. A myth.

She mentally shook off her grievances and organized her thoughts. Today she would thoroughly test him, find out his strengths and weaknesses and plan out a regimen to grow as many strengths as she could and eliminate as many weaknesses she deem fit.

* * *

 _ **Glynda's Classroom**_

* * *

He still couldn't believe it. When Beacon's combat teacher had asked he to stay back after his abysmal showing against Cardin he feared for the worst. Would he lose his title of leader today? He probably wouldn't mind that in all fairness. He always felt like Pyrrha would be more qualified even if she was so shy.

Of all things however he never expected for his transcripts to be brought forward but looking back at it was it not bound to happen eventually? He would admit in the confines of his own mind that he had gone slightly overboard with his claims of talent. Also he was sure that the pre-combat school Vanguard didn't even exist anymore.

Yet he was not tossed from Beacon's prestigious grounds, his head tucked in from shame, and forced to take the next bullhead back home. Instead, after giving his reasons behind wanting to attend Beacon she had showed him mercy and what's more she had offered to guide him down his chosen path. He would have been a fool, or well at least a bigger one, for not accepting her offer.

When he had accepted her offer he had promised himself that he would give his _everything_ to live up to the expectations would place atop him. Even if it broke him.

Sweat dripped down his form, his fighting outfit traded out for more comfortable clothes. Not that his fighting outfit wasn't comfortable rather it's more that he just didn't want to sweat so heavily in his favored Pumpkin-Pete sweater. And boi was he sweating.

He was a mess. Labored breathing, an entire body which feels like it weighs like lead, and an urge to let his already weak stomach go. He didn't of course, or rather he wouldn't let himself right now. Just like how he wouldn't let himself give into his exhaustion, he would continue to train himself, to push himself, until said he was allowed to stop. He would not let her down.

Jaune would train till he collapsed if that's what wanted of him.

Focused green eyes followed his every motion. Her voice calling out whenever he let himself stray to far from the basic form she had assigned to him, her semblance following after to help guide his body along.

If Jaune could read minds he would have known he had already surpassed what Glynda had expected of him. Glynda had thought Jaune would go for maybe an hour, two tops, instead Jaune was now pushing four hours of intense training. Legendary Arc stamina indeed.

"Your left foot is too far out, bring it in."

And so he did, allowing semblance to guide his motions and then following it with his own efforts.

"Shield up, Jaune. Never let it fall. It's just as important as your sword."

He would make sure to remember that. His _shield_ is just as _important_ as his _sword_.

"Once again you've overextended, remember your strength and how much you put forth into every swing."

Over and over again she corrected him, doing her best to iron out a basic fighting form for him. She could see it slowing forming and the boy was quick on the uptake. Maybe a couple more days of this before she could start on his aura.

Taking note of the time with her scroll, Glynda decided they had been at it long enough for today.

"Enough, Jaun-"

Jaune collapsed long before she even started saying his name. Frowning, Glynda would make sure to not drive the boy so hard next time.

"Sorry, . I didn't mean to collapsed."

Shaking her head, even if Jaune couldn't see the action with his head planted in her classroom floor, Glynda allowed her semblance to reach out and help bring Jaune to his feet.

"Nonsense, I will make sure not to push you so hard next time,"

Sheathing his weapon, Jaune took a moment to catch his breath before speaking up.

"No. Please don't. I can or will be able to handle it soon enough."

It didn't look that 'soon enough' would be anytime soon, however Glynda could respect that Jaune was not willing to let her down.

"I understand, be prepared for tomorrow then."

Seeing her student nod contently with a goofy smile, Glynda dismissed him. Her eyes following the boy's slow walk up the classroom's stairs and eventually out of its door.

If the Jaune wanted her to push him past his limits and beyond then she would. Jaune better get used to picking himself off her floor if that was going to be the case though.

* * *

 _ **Outside Glynda's Classroom**_

* * *

Sending one last wave goodbye and a verbal one as well after that, Jaune stumbled his way passed and out of her classroom. He was tempted to allow his body to rest but the setting sun visible through the hallway windows and the fact that he smelled like years old cheese drove him forward. He would allow his body to rest in his dorm room showers.

"Hey, Jaune~"

Surprised, Jaune turned away from the sunset and towards the voice of his partner. Leaning against the wall not to far away from the entrance to Glynda's classroom, Pyrrha smiled and waved. Amusement visible in her eyes from the slight scare she gave him.

"Training hard I see."

Returning both the physical greeting and smile, Jaune nodded.

"Of course, Pyrrha. I would be a fool not to take advantage of this situation." Or at least a bigger one. And Jaune was tired of being the fool.

"Were you waiting for me long?" Cause if she was that would make him feel like an ass.

Shaking her head, Pyrrha stepped forward to give her struggling partner a shoulder to lean on, "No, I stopped by a couple of times to see you still going at it but it was-" Face scrunching up, Pyrrha brought a hand up to cover both her mouth and nose, interrupting whatever she was going to say. "Sheesh, Jaune, you stink." Eyes widening, Pyrrha realize just how insensitive what she said was and was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry~ That was rude of me." Throwing the arm of her partner over her shoulder, Pyrrha allowed Jaune to distribute the majority of his weight onto her. Allowing them to move at a quicker pace.

"Nah, It's ok. I know I do as well so let's head back to the dorm."

Quick to agree, both Pyrrha and Jaune did so while quietly conversing along the way. Apparently Pyrrha had stopped by a number of times and only decided to observe and wait for him this time after noticing his exhausted state.

Pyrrha was also quick to bring up the numerous errors she had observed while watching him. Giving Jaune advice and pointers where she could. Like how his footwork was too stiff or how she had noticed his grip was too tight, forcing his swings to have too much power behind them and as such throwing his form off balance.

Soaking up the advise, Jaune questioned Pyrrha on a number of things he felt curious about concerning her sword and shield form. Like how it was important to keep his shield between him and his foes not just as a physical deterrent but also a mental one. Forcing his enemies to focus on removing and getting past his shield will split their focus between his sword and shield. A sound tactic for sure.

"Thanks Pyrrha. Every little piece helps." Jaune would make sure it would too.

However Pyrrha didn't think it would or at least not as much as she would like it too. She could do more, she _knew_ she could do more so why wasn't she?

"Jaune, what do you think about maybe having a couple sparring sessions ourselves? That way I could help flush out any bad habits I see and you can help me by being my training partner."

"For real? I mean-! Um. That would be awesome!"

Sparring with a four time champion would be awesome but more than that Jaune could really tap into the reservoir of Pyrrha's combat experience. Honestly today still felt like a dream to the huntsmen-in-training. First had singled him out and told him she knew of his suspect credentials, then instead of kicking him out of Beacon she offers to personally train him instead. Second, Pyrrha was offering to take the time out of her day to train with him. Jaune felt like he was using up a lifetime of luck in one day.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Pyrrha continued to help her partner back to the dorms. To Pyrrha this was a win-win situation. She would get to both spend more time with her partner and get a much needed punching bag. Sure she could ask Ren or Nora or even Team RWBY but she didn't trust them. Not that she didn't want to of course but rather she didn't want to be the third wheel to Ren and Nora's close relationship or the fifth one to Team RWBY. Pyrrha wanted something special for herself and she felt like she could get that with Jaune.

"We can even start right now!"

Oh. Well she wouldn't mind that there more important things to do right now.

"How about we get you a shower first and a meal second? Then we can think about some light sparring."

Blushing red, Jaune could only nod along. He didn't stink that bad right? Pyrrha just thought that Jaune's blushing face looked cute.

"Where's Ren and Nora anyway?"

That was a good question and also a good distraction. While Jaune was sure Ren could keep Nora reeled in he would rather they didn't risk it. Nora seemed to take Jaune's position as team leader quite seriously and would almost always listen to his word. Unless it involves pancakes of course than it was all Ren from there.

"Raiding Beacon's cafeteira."

Of course they were. He wasn't even surprised anymore by how much both Ren and Nora could put away.

* * *

 _ **Alright boiz and girlz this is my next official story! After this first chapter I am going to try and aim for 4k and up. maybe even 5k.**_

 _ **Please point out any and all flaws if you could. every little bit helps.**_


End file.
